


Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by roxymissrose



Series: Sam 100s [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles featuring Sam talking to a very interested party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**1**  
"But what I went through—was nothing like what Dean suffered. It was different. It was…" Sam shrugged. "There was nothing to reach for, to fight against. No one asked me anything, or promised me anything. I never hoped for release or for anyone to save me because…it was what it was."

"I see." 

"Dean had—well, someone he mattered to. Kind of. Okay, I get that it was _twisted_ and horrible but…Dean had a goal, of sorts." Sam shrugged. "Maybe not a good one but it wasn't endless _pain_ and…and...."

"…I kinda lost track of what I was getting at…."


End file.
